eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombeh Nation
Eddsworld Zombeh Nation is a spinoff of the Eddsworld Zombeh Attack '''trilogy.' 'Plot' Matt is on his way home using a subway. As he departures the platform, a zombeh attacks him. He shoves back the creature only to find a whole horde of them. He makes it to the exit but it's locked so he calls home. Tom answers and after being told, they ask why they have to save him. Matt stole the emergency 6 pack of coke so the gang decides to rescue him. On their way there, they see a zombeh infested mall, a haunted graveyard, and an old house. Thinking the old house was safe, they went inside. Ten minutes later, it wasn't the safest route and end up locked in a bathroom. Meanwhile, Matt searches for a weapon to fend off the horde. He grabs a monkey with symbols and throws it behind him, choosing another weapon, which he accidentally kills a zombeh that was about to get him. He finds a mop and tests it out by killing 2 zombehs, then sees the blood they've spilt and starts to mop it up. Back at Tord, Tom, and Edd, they think of a plan to escape. They end up zooming out using the "Bathmobile" which is related to a fad called "lol, internet". They reach Matt and Edd and Tord bust the door by throwing Tom. After a huge battle to stop the horde, Matt and Tord light the zombehs on fire hoping it would kill them. Instead, zombehs continued to attack and a huge flame rose. They escaped the subway station before being consumed by the fire. Two chopper pilots see and mistake them for more zombehs (due to the blood from the battle). Tom exclaims "We're saved!", then the chopper shoots it guns at the gang. 'Trivia' *This is the first flash where Tom was portrayed with empty eye sockets. *Tom said his first "holy-" line in this episode. ("Holy trombones on a pogo stick!") *In Eddsworld Zombeh Attack, Tord tried to get a gun, but settled for silverwear, but in this episode, he used a baseball bat. *Tom left with two knives, but he produced many as he was throwing them. 'Chapter Titles and Descriptions... * London Underground: Beginning Sequence; Matt is hanging around the Subway when he is attacked by Zombehs. * Important Phonecall: Matt phones the house to get help. When Tom tells Edd Matt is in trouble Edd's answer is "So...?". Matt replies he has the Cola to make Edd move and save him. * Leaving the House: The gang, which currently consists of Edd, Tom, and Tord, leave the house and choose between the Zombie infested mall, a haunted graveyard, or an old house. They pick the Old House which was a huge mistake. * Matt in hiding: Matt is hiding in a souvenir shop. * The Escape: Here the gang is trying to escape. Edd reveals his plan here how he plans to take over the world using bacon. "World Dominashun". Tom has the idea of "The Bathmobile" which is just a bathtub on wheels with a toilet on the end. In this scene a new breed of Zombehs are introduced, comically called "Zoombies". * Gate Trouble: The Gate won't open to let Matt out. Edd suggests throwing Tom at it and Tord agrees but Tom has other ideas. They could just press the button clearly marked: Incase of zombie outbreak, press to free any/or ginger civilians trapped inside. Instead, they still throw Tom. In this scene Edd is reunited with his Coke again. * Fighting for Freedom: The crew bwegin fighting to get out of the Subway. * Ending: Tord was smoking and he threw his cigarette in some gas. A new breed of Zombehs was introduced. "FLAMING ZOMBIES" as clearly stated by Tom who ran away in fear with Edd, Matt, and Tord behind him. * Credits: The two pilots in the helicopter mistake the gang for being Zombehs and fires at them. After the gunfire, the credits roll. '''Credits Credited, Written, Directed, Animated by Edd. 'Starred' * Matt as himself * Tom as himself * Edd as himself * Tord as himself * Yanov as Pilot #1 * Paul as Pilot #2 'Cameo apperances' * Eddinator * Essy * Zero * Yanov * Paul * Tessa * Gary Larsson * Gawk 'Music by' *Surban Legends - Zanzibar *Maniac Mansion - title theme *Running in the nineties *Jock Jams - Are You Ready for This *Awsomezilla - NEDM guitar *The Toasters - Frankenska 'References' *At the start of the episode, when Matt is looking at the Zombies, there is a poster to the right that has a dog and Edd wearing a red hooded sweatshirt with a beard. This is a reference to the classic TV show, Scooby Doo, with Edd portraying one of the characters. *(edit references here) Category:Episodes